kamenriderfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamen Rider Legends: Professor Donkey Kong vs. USA and Ex-Aid with All Riders
is Synopsis A computer virus called "Donkey Kong" invades America and Japan from cyberspace. It is up to the Kamen Riders to put a stop to the destruction it is causing by finding the source of it. Plot Characters Kamen Riders American Kamen Riders U.S.A. Riders Ninja Riders Predator Riders Japanese Kamen Riders Showa Kamen Riders Heisei Kamen Riders Secondary Heisei Riders Tertiary Heisei Riders Extra Riders Allies *Asuna Karino *Deneb *Teddy *Momotaros III *Urataros III *Kintaros III *Ryutaros III *Sieg III Villains Transcript For full transcript, click here Form Changes and Collectibles Used Rider Gashat *'Gashat Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Mighty Action X **Brave ***Taddle Quest **Genm ***Proto Mighty Action X *'Level Used:' **Ex-Aid ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 **Brave ***Quest Gamer Level 1, Quest Gamer Level 2 **Genm ***Action Gamer Level 1, Action Gamer Level 2 Cast * Emu Hosho: Hiroki Iijima * Hiiro Kagami: Toshiki Seto * Taiga Hanaya: Ukyo Matsumoto * Kiriya Kujo: Hayato Onozuka * Kuroto Dan: Tetsuya Iwanaga * Parad: Shouma Kai * Asuna Karino: Ruka Matsuda * Takeshi Hongo: Hiroshi Fujioka * Hayato Ichimonji: Takeshi Sasaki * Shiro Kazami, Aorenger, Big One: Hiroshi Miyauchi * Tōbei Tachibana: Rakkyo Ide * Mayu Tachibana: Natsumi Okamoto * Kazuya Taki: Jirō Chiba * Keisuke Jin: Ryo Hayami * Daisuke Yamamoto: Tōru Okazaki * Hiroshi Tsukuba: Hiroaki Murakami * Kazuya Oki: Shunsuke Takasugi * Ryo Murasame: Shun Sugata * Kotaro Minami: Tetsuo Kurata * Joe the Haze: Rikiya Koyama * Shin Kazamatsuri: Shin Ishikawa * Masaru Aso: Kou Domon * Kouji Segawa, TyrannoRanger: Yūta Mochizuki * Takeru Tenkuji: Shun Nishime * Akari Tsukimura: Hikaru Ohsawa * Onari Yamanouchi: Takayuki Yanagi * Makoto Fukami: Ryosuke Yamamoto * Sennin: Naoto Takenaka * Alain: Hayato Isomura * Alia: Reon Kadena * Shibuya Hachioji: Takuya Mizoguchi * Narita: Reo Kansyuji * Kanon Fukami: Mio Kudo * Yurusen: Aoi Yuki * Ryu Tenkuji, Yellow Lion: Kazuhiko Nishimura * Daigo Fukami: Ikki Sawamura * Shinnosuke Tomari: Ryoma Takeuchi * Kiriko Shijima: Rio Uchida * Chase: Taiko Katono * Gou Shijima: Yuu Inaba * Jun Honganji: Tsurutaro Kataoka * Rinna Sawagami: Rei Yoshii * Kyu Saijo: Kenta Hamano * Genpachiro Otta, Cheetahkatatsumuri: Taira Imata * Shingo Tachibana: Seiroku Nakazawa * Kouta Kazuraba: Gaku Sano * Kaito Kumon: Yutaka Kobayashi * Mitsuzane Kureshima: Mahiro Takasugi * Takatora Kureshima: Yuki Kubota * Hideyasu Jonouchi: Ryō Matsuda * Oren Pierre Alfonzo: Metal Yoshida * Zack: Gaku Matsuda * Peko: Saku Momose * Akira Kazuraba: Rika Izumi * Chucky: Kanon Tsuyama * Rica: MIINA * Rat: Ren Ozawa * Haruto Soma: Shunya Shiraishi * Shunpei Nara: Junki Tozuka * Rinko Daimon: Yuko Takayama * Kosuke Nitoh: Tasuku Nagase * Mayu Inamori: Erina Nakayama * Yuzuru Ijima: Shinta Sōma * Masahiro Yamamoto: Shingo Kawaguchi * Shigeru Wajima: Hisahiro Ogura * Gentaro Kisaragi: Sota Fukushi * Kengo Utahoshi: Ryuki Takahashi * Yuki Jojima: Fumika Shimizu * Miu Kazashiro: Rikako Sakata * Shun Daimonji: Justin Tomimor * Tomoko Nozama: Shiho * JK: Shion Tsuchiya * Eiji Hino: Shu Watanabe * Hina Izumi: Riho Takada * Shotaro Hidari: Renn Kiriyama * Phillip: Masaski Suda * Ryu Terui: Minehiro Kinomoto * Sokichi Narumi: Koji Kikkawa * Elizabeth: Tomomi Kasai * Queen: Tomomi Itano * Aoi Katsuragi: Yukari Taki * Akiko Narumi: Hikaru Yamamoto * Isamu Bito: Kazuyoshi Ozawa * Santa-chan: Zennosuke Fukkin * Watcherman: Nasubi * Tsukasa Kadoya: Masahiro Inoue * Wataru Kurenai: Koji Seto * Ryotaro Nogami: Takeru Satoh * Kotaro Nogami: Dori Sakurada * Yuto Sakurai: Yuichi Nakamura * Naomi: Rina Akiyama * Owner: Kenjirō Ishimaru * Kazuma Kenzaki: Takayuki Tsubaki * Sakuya Tachibana: Kousei Amano * Hajime Aikawa: Ryoji Morimoto * Mutsuki Kamijo: Takahiro Hōjō * Takumi Inui: Kento Handa * Masato Kusaka: Kohei Murakami * Haruka Mizusawa: Tomu Fujita * Jin Takayama, : Masashi Taniguchi * Jun Maehara: Hiroshi Asahina * Steve Wilson: Ross Lynch * Commander Frank Hill: Robert Joy * Sergeant George "Georgie" Burns: Jonathan Sadowski * Penney Anderson: AJ Michalka * Anthony Dugald: Mitchell Hope * Donnie Baxter: Bradley Steven Perry * Blossom Baxter: Peyton R. List * Kelly Martin : Zendaya * Dez Rogers: Nicholas Hoult * Sam Parker: Sterling Knight * Natasha Polanski: Piper Curda * Polly Parker: Emily Osment * Marianne Adams: Bridget Mendler * Chloe Ross: Keke Palmer * Marla Ross: China Anne McClain * Terry Davenport: Blake Michael * Bruce Douglas: Moises Arias * Ace Justice: Corey Fogelmanis * Jamie Jameson: Tyler James Williams * Luke Larkin: Asa Butterfield * Lori Justice: Selena Gomez * Sara Foster: Rowan Blanchard * Dani McDougal: Karen Gillan * Jen McDougal: Jenna Coleman * Cleo McDougal: Sierra McCormick * Jessie Kane: Sabrina Carpenter * Jonsey Jones: Nicholas D'Agosto * Fabe Hugues: Billy Unger * Joe Ikeda: Jack Griffo * Xander Yuki: Ross Butler * Lumiere Hemmer: Spencer Boldman * Ronald Abraham Potter: Joey Bragg * Clint Barnes: Tenzing Norgay Trainor * Cyril Burns: Cameron Boyce * Dr. Zen Schulz: Ben Savage * Professor Joel Rogers: David Tennant * Andrew Stark: Peter Capaldi * Senator Alvin Obama: Terry Crews * Jamon Wilson: Hal Sparks * Carla Wilson: Tia Mowry * Mitch Wilson: Tyrel Jackson Williams * Gene Wilson: Carlon Jeffery * Tucker Wilson: Karan Brar * Burt Wilson: Jaden Smith * Tara Wilson: Laura Marano * Eileen Wilson: Debby Ryan * Audrey Wilson: Bella Thorne * Phoebe Wilson: Taylor Spreitler * Admiral Carver Wilson: Neil Patrick Harris * President Howard Lopez: Chris Rock * General Walden Harper: Matthew Broderick * Private Claire Ross: Tamera Mowry * Captain Sabine Roberts: Cobie Smulders * Agent Kanan Purtle: David DeLuise * Cadet Carly Geller: Alyson Hannigan * Colonel Logan Fitzgerald: Will Smith * Major Coop Watterson: Dee Bradley Cooper * Lieutenant Roger Lune: Chris Pratt * Commandant Dougal Walker: Chris Evans * Marshal Hugh Crane: Tobey Maguire * Corporal Molly Wheeler: Anne Hathaway * Lieutenant Duke Duffy: Aaron Eckhart * Mayor Kaine Grayson: Justin Long * Governor Wendy Masterson: Jennifer Aniston * Deputy Director Mordecai Witwicky: Michael B. Jordan * Supreme Nicole Wright: Allison Janney * Commissioner Nate McGoon: Steven Yuen * Chief Claire Darby: Judy Greer * Vice President Arthur Loud: Seann William Scott * Chancellor Ben Moko: Brendan Fraser * Kaine Coleman: Roshon Fegan * Dipper Morales: Drew Van Acker * Polly Parker: Emily Osmet * Jane Rooney: Paris Smith * Holt Clarkson: Leo Howard * Loid: Felix Avitia * Cai: Barrett Carnahan * Jay. J: Mitchell Hope * Kole: Jedidiah Goodacre * Zaime: Jake T. Austin * Nia: Sarah Jeffery * Skyler: Ronni Hawk * Selira: Amanda Leighton * Pixi: Ashley Benson * Clair: G Hannelius * Stewie Tanner: Cooper Barnes * Monica Turner: Dove Cameron * Vincent Parker: Tom Baker * Micah Parker: Fred Asmen * Rhiannon Parker: Alanna Masterson * Kathy Coleman: Sofia Vergara * Olive Morales: Billie Piper * Wendy Rooney: Lisa Kudrow * Sensei Chen: Harry Groener * Sensei Shen: Harrison Ford * Misakura: Jamie Lee Curtis * Ronan: Christian Slater * Trisha Duncan: Oliva Holt * Gary Quins: Jason Dolley * Great Leader of Ghost Shocker: Will Ferrell (English), Tomokazu Seki (Japanese) * General Dark: Steve Carell * Colonel Sung: Clancy Brown * Ambassador Sorrow: Thomas Haden Church * Adolf Schmidt: Rob Riggle * Johann Zola: John C. Reilly * Lord Eragon: Eric Roberts * Madame Linda: January Jones * Yelena Bella: Amanda Seyfried * Craig Mann: Jeremy Kent Jackson * Master Cho: Charles Chun * Klouse: Fred Stoller * Drew Gordon: James Corden * Alan Walker: Matt Smith * Fire Leo: Colin Baker * Spark Gemini: Tom Kenny * Slash Mantis: Mark Wahlberg * Ariaka no Katara: Catherine Disher * Juzo Yamihari: Martin Roach Miscellaneous Voice Roles * Kamen Rider Kuuga: Joe Odagiri * Kamen Rider Agito: Toshiki Kashu * Kamen Rider G3: Jun Kaname * Kamen Rider Gills: Yūsuke Tomoi * Kamen Rider G3‑X: Tōko Fujita * Kamen Rider G3 Mild: Akiyoshi Shibata * Kamen Rider G4‑X: Akane Kimura * Another Agito: Yoshikazu Kotani * V1: Jun Yamasaki * Kamen Rider Ryuki: Takamasa Suga * Kamen Rider Knight: Satoshi Matsuda * Kamen Rider Zolda: Ryohei Odai * Kamen Rider Raia: Hassei Takano * Kamen Rider Tiger: Jun Takatsuki * Kamen Rider Odin: Kenzaburo Kikuchi * Kamen Rider Femme: Natsuki Katō * Kamen Rider Hibiki: Shigeki Hosokawa * Kamen Rider Ibuki: Jouji Shibue * Kamen Rider Todoroki: Shingo Kawaguchi * Kamen Rider Zanki: Kenji Matsuda * Kamen Rider Danki: Makoto Ito * Kamen Rider Sabaki: Katsumi Shiono * Kamen Rider Eiki: Kazuya Nakai * Kamen Rider Amaki: Nana Akiyama * Kamen Rider Kyoki: Yuichi Nakamura * Kamen Rider Akatsuki: Kento Shibuya * Kamen Rider Shouki: Yoshifumi Oshikawa * Kamen Rider Gouki: Tomohisa Yuge * Kamen Rider Banki: Kanji Tsuda * Kamen Rider Toki: Kenzaburo Kikuchi * Kamen Rider Michibiki: Daijiro Kawaoka * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Hiro Mizushima * Kamen Rider Gatack: Yuuki Sato * Kamen Rider Drake: Kazuki Kato * Kamen Rider TheBee: Anna Nagata * Kamen Rider Sasword: Yusuke Yamamoto * Kamen Rider PunchHopper: Hiroyuki Matsumoto * Momotaros: Toshihiko Seki * Urataros: Koji Yusa * Kintaros: Masaki Terasoma * Ryutaros: Kenichi Suzumura * Sieg, Genesis Driver Equipment Voice: Shin-ichiro Miki * Deneb: Hōchū Ōtsuka * Teddy: Daisuke Ono * Kamen Rider Diend: Kimito Totani * Kamen Rider Kiva-la: Kanna Mori * Kamen Rider Birth: Asaya Kimijima * Kamen Rider Meteor: Ryo Yoshizawa * Kamen Rider Nadeshiko: Erina Mano * Riderman: Takayuki Masuda * : Suit Actors Notes Gallery C3 ZgtJUoAImYSi.jpg|Donkey Kong Gashat Category:Crossovers Category:Super Hero Taisen Series Category:Kamen Rider U.S.A. Category:Movies Category:Kamen Rider Ninja Category:Kamen Rider Predator Category:Kamen Rider Predators